In the context of this document, the term “user” can refer to a physical person, an organization, a department, a resource, or a process, for example. In the current state of the art, all requests for access to a resource relate to only one user. Prior art methods cannot be used when it has been decided that a first user can access a resource if and only if at least one second user has previously requested access to the same resource as the first user. One example of this would be consultation of a will by all the beneficiaries via the Internet. A beneficiary can find out the content of the will only once all the beneficiaries have requested access to it. Another example would be access to a telephone bridge by a plurality of users of the telephone bridge if (and only if) all users are ready, i.e. have already been connected to the bridge. The fact that prior art methods cannot be used in the situations described above constitutes a drawback of the current state of the art.